Dreams and Reality
by Sindel
Summary: Cassandra dreams of the perfect guy for her, and they finally meet. Will thier love come through? AN: I will not complete this! INCOMPLETE! So please stop asking! If you want to see it finished, email me and I will talk to you! Read my other stories for a
1. Default Chapter

Ahhhhhh, a new fanfic! Okay, y'all, let's get started!  
  
Disclaimer: Please, do I look like I own SC?  
  
***************  
  
The dream came back.  
  
She was standing in a room full of light, wearing her outfit and weapons. She wondered what she was waiting for.  
  
Then, the location changed suddenly. She was right below the shrine, and heard a noise, as if someone was climbing up. She whirled around and saw.him.  
  
The most handsome man on Earth. His blonde hair flew in the wind, and his sword gleamed in the moonlight. She made a move towards him...  
  
*Flash*  
  
Cassandra woke up. It was obvious she was NOT at the shrine, and she was home. A place where she did not want to be.  
  
"Cassandra! Wake up, it's breakfast!" her mother called from downstairs. Cassandra groaned, she hated waking up early, consider her the type to sleep all day.  
  
She also made a mental note to *try* to keep a civil tongue with her family, but there will be no promises..  
  
**********************  
  
The man brushed his hair back as he made his way to the town called Athens. He had the feeling that he was going to find a lot here..  
  
He could only sigh, and put his sword behind him and walked.  
  
*****************  
  
Please review and NO flames! 


	2. Husband?

Well, I'm bored. So I'll write another chapter!  
  
*************  
Cassandra barely managed to get down the stairs. She saw her mother, brother, and father sitting at the table, but no Sophita. "Where's Sophita?" Cassandra asked bitterly.  
  
"She is at the shrine, praying." Her mother answered, not looking at her husband. Cassandra sat down and asked slowly, "Anything we have to do today?" *Except for chewing me out for sneaking out? * She thought to herself and prepared for the worst.  
  
Her Father answered coldly, "We must take the deliveries to the Robias family." Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief and began to eat.  
  
***********  
The young man made his way to Athens, while repeating the word "Athens" to himself, trying to get the pronunciation right so he won't look like a fool. The reason why was because he could not speak English very well, and he didn't want anyone noticing.  
  
"Athens, Athens, At-hens." He said slowly, trying to break his habit of saying "A-tins."  
  
He looked up at the sky. His name was Link, hero of time, and Hylian elf. Unfortunately, Link was never taught English, so he had to learn the hard way. He only prided himself at the fact of being here for six months, he learned a great deal of English and he could say "Zealous" correctly.  
  
The reason why he came here was the fact that maybe the gods told him to come to Athens, that his destiny would be found. Though, they did have a strange sense of humor...  
  
He shook his head. Whatever he was going to find, he prayed it was good.  
  
***********  
Cassandra was about to leave when her father said, "Cassandra, stay for a moment." Cassandra knew what was going to happen and sat down. Her mother stayed too but her brother left.  
"Cassandra, why do you keep doing this? Sneaking out at night! You know better! And even worse is that you get into fights with men who are most likely drunk! Sophita never did this or even dreamed to in her life. You know, you should be more like her...  
*Not the "Be like Sophita" crap again.* Cassandra thought as her father rambled on and on of how good Sophita was. Her father finally stopped and Cassandra was about to leave when her mother said..  
"Cassandra, both your father and I decided to find you a husband." Cassandra stopped dead in her tracks.  
"A-a husband?" She choked out, not wanting to believe it. Her father smiled. "Yes, Cassandra. A husband for you would be a good thing. You would be well taken care of, maybe even stop these little habits of sneaking out. You know, Sophita was married at your age and so was your mother, and her mother.."  
"No." Cassandra said defiantly. 'I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT, getting married to whomever YOU chose! I know I would barely know him, nevertheless, like him!" Cassandra said in rage and ran outside. Both parents stared dumbfounded at each other and said in usion, "Phase."  
  
************ I hope you like! Review! 


	3. Meeting

Yay, new chapter!  
  
************  
Cassandra walked through the streets of Athens, feeling angry at her parents. *Why do they always do this to me? Why can't they leave me alone*  
  
Sure, Cassandra wanted true love (who didn't?), but the keyword is 'true' love, and not some guy off the streets her parents picked up. Cassandra kicked a stone and it flew across the street.  
  
Maybe she better talk to Sophita..  
  
************  
Link looked at the weapons. He decided to stock up on arrows, and bombs, but he was attracted to the other weapons that were sitting there. Link picked up a sword and gripped it. It felt very uncomfortable. Link put it down and overheard the storekeeper talking.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I heard. I'm surprised he waited this long.."  
  
"So who do.I bet it's...nevertheless, whoever does.perhaps her father is looking.."  
  
"Well, pray that fellow has patience to deal with her."  
  
Link immediately stopped eavesdropping. He shrugged and the storekeeper turned to him.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" the storekeeper asked. Link shrugged and asked, "What's the highest place in the city?"  
  
The storekeeper smiled. "The shrine. It's in the mountains."  
  
Link shrugged and walked away.  
  
************  
Cassandra walked into the shrine and saw that Sophita was not there. She cursed when she remembered that Sophita never stayed out this late at night.  
  
Cassandra stared at the magnificent stature before her. It boldly watched the room for any thieves. Cassandra began to pray.  
  
"Oh great god, why must I be forced to wed when I don't wish to? Why? Is this a joke or is there a reason I cannot see? Answer me!" Cassandra cried out. She was about to cry when she heard something.  
  
**********  
Link wondered how anyone ever made it to the top without taking a rest. Link breathed a sigh of relief when he made it to the top.  
  
*Thank Din, I finally made it.* he thought and stood up. Then he was not prepared for what he saw next.  
  
It was a young woman with blonde hair. Her skirt flew in the wind and her hair flew along with it. Her blue eyes looked like small diamonds.  
  
She looked like an angel.  
  
*********  
  
Okay that is it! See ya next time! 


	4. Love at first sight

Okay, new chapter! Thanks to all that reviewed!  
  
************  
  
Cassandra could only gasp at the man. *My dream has come true! * She thought to herself and fell in love with him. He looked perfect.  
  
Link just stared at the goddess before him. *She's beautiful* he thought dreamily. She looked like an intelligent, fine woman...  
  
Cassandra slowly moved toward him, as she raised her sword. "Are you...a thief?" Cassandra asked shyly. "Because if you are, I'll have to kill you." Link frowned. "No, I'm just here..."  
  
Cassandra relaxed and put her guard down. "Ah. Well then, my name is Cassandra, and you are..?" Link smiled and it made Cassandra melt. "My name is Link. He stepped toward her and Cassandra gasped.  
  
His ears. They were long and pointy, like an elf's. He was also shorter than she was, but not much. She made a movement to her own ears and said,"Y- your ears..."  
  
Link sighed. People from this place gave him a lot of junk about his ears. In Hyrule, you had to have them or you're pretty damn strange. "I'm not from around here. I'm from Hyrule." He said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know...." Cassandra apologized, feeling like an idiot. Anyway, his ears made him look very cute.  
  
Link was taken back. No one ever apologized about his ears! She must be a goddess, like Naryu! "Uhhhh, thank you." He said.  
  
Cassandra smiled. "So, where is Hyrule? I never heard of it." Link grinned. "I'm not surprised. It's from a different place, not even on this world." Cassandra thought for moment and asked curiously, "What does it look like?"  
  
"It's beautiful. It green and lively with nice people and creatures. It's water is pure and blue." Link said, remembering his home. Cassandra soon became more curious and Link entertained her with tales, legends, and adventures. She immediately jumped up. "Oh my! It's very late and I must get home before my parents ban me from going outside!" She rushed down and yelled, "I hope to see you again, Link! My father owns the..." her voice died out and Link became disappointed.  
  
"I'll never see her again." He mumbled and climbed down.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
"CASSANDRA ALEXANDRA, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU......" was heard all through Athens in the morning. Usually, Cassandra sat there, bored and not listening, but today, she daydreamed of Link. *He's so handsome, and brave...* she thought dreamily while her father yelled. "Now, go tend to the bakery while we think of your punishment." Her father said angrily and stomped off.  
  
Cassandra walked in front of the store and sighed. She wished she could see Link one more time....  
  
***********  
  
Link walked through the town and sighed. He thought about Cassandra ever since he met her. *I wish I could see her again...* he thought glumly and sat down. Then, his stomache growled.  
  
"I better get something to eat. Then I'll think about Cassandra." He said outloud. He noticed a bakery and suddenly had the urge to eat some bread.  
  
He walked inside and saw her.  
  
*********** 


End file.
